How Many More Times
by arunhdan
Summary: ... Will You Watch The Full Moon Rise? - My own version of Remus' and Greyback's first encounter. Not so sure about the rating...


Hey guys ^^

This is my first ever fanfic and it's not even in my own language. So please be nice. Polite and constructive critisism is appreciated, though :)

For the title I used a quote from Paul Bowles' "The Sheltering Sky"

* * *

**How many more times will you watch the full moon rise?**

It was the light that awakened the wolf inside of him. That silver light, beautiful and terrible at the same time. It didn't blind him, but nonetheless it burned in his eyes. A pain that spread over his whole body, as his limps got longer, as he grew fur, as his face lengthened, and as every conscious – human – thought was wiped out of his mind.  
Even as the transformation was complete, the eyes of the werewolf were drawn to the moon every now and then.  
At first, Greyback had hated the pain, but he soon learned to love it. The body of the werewolf was so much stronger and faster than his human form, the emptiness in his head a welcome change. The ecstasy was clouding his sight with bloody redness. There were no plans – he could hardly remember his own name. From now on he was led by his instincts alone.  
And by the scent of humans, emanating from the house in front of which he had been lying in wait – before the transformation, when it still had mattered to him, who he would get tonight.

Remus Lupin couldn't sleep.  
His mother had left the curtains open, and the moonlight was pervading his room. It wasn't as bright as daylight and completely colourless. It dyed his toys, the colourful carpet and the blue walls grey and glistened in the eyes of his cuddly toys.  
Remus was very proud of having an own room, for that matter. Danny, who was living next door, had to share his with his younger brother. But tonight Remus would gladly have accepted a younger brother in his room. Or better: an older brother. In fact, he would have loved to spend this night between his parents in the big bed. (Only this one night, though. He was five, after all, and no little baby!) But hidden under his blanket and hugging his teddy he felt a lot saver than all alone in the corridor between his room and his parents'.  
_Actually, I could take them both with me, _Remus thought. He sat up, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, so he could hold it together with one hand, and grabbed the teddy with the other.  
At that moment, the room suddenly went dark, as if a big cloud had been blown in front of the moon, and Remus hardly had the time to turn around as the window burst in an explosion of shards and dark fur.  
The werewolf shook his head as if his sudden appearance had not only shocked the boy, but himself as well. Tiny shards trickled to the ground, producing a soft tinkling noise. Than the wolf ducked, ready to pounce, and started to growl loud enough to almost drown the fearful calls from his parents. The noise rose Remus from his paralysis.  
"MUM! DAD!", he screamed, while hastily jumping aside. His feet got caught up in the blanked he had dropped, and Remus fell to the ground. Behind him, he heard the muffled noise of the wolf landing at the wall, just where Remus had been standing before. He desperately tried to shake the blanket off his feet.  
"_DADDY!"  
_Then the werewolf was right over him. Remus managed to avoid the first strike, but the second sent him crashing into the corner. The blood running over Remus' face and chest was hot and wet. He tried to straighten up, too dizzy to cry or to feel the pain, as the wolf's weight pinned him back to the ground, and sharp teeth sunk deep into his shoulder. This time Remus screamed in agony. He rather heard than felt how his shoulder and collarbone broke under the enormous pressure and suddenly his left side felt too heavy and too hot, way too hot. He was hardly aware of the door bursting open, could hardly see the red flash of light and hardly felt any relive as the heavy weight suddenly left him. He couldn't breath properly, the pain was filling his lungs like water and all he could manage was a weak whimper.  
"My god, John, he _bit_ him!" His mother's panicked voice hardly penetrated the sound his own heartbeat booming in Remus' ears louder and louder. He only heard parts of his father's answer.  
"Maybe … St. Mungo's … _no_w_!_"  
They both seemed to be so far away. The pain was so much nearer.  
The pain, and that strange light, that suddenly started to burn in his eyes.


End file.
